


Lion Rampant

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily runs into James as he heads to Hogsmeade.





	Lion Rampant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

            She knew he could not have given up. James Potter did not just give up. He was persistent, he was annoying, he wheedled and begged and connived until he got what he wanted. Still, she could not understand what had happened. James Potter was walking down to Hogsmeade with that willowy Ravenclaw, discussing some book animatedly. He had not gone on a date since 5th year, when he had started to ask _me_ out, she thought fiercely. She did not know why this thought bothered her so. The fact that he could laugh and joke and tease her all day, yet find time to do all that and _more_ for that stupid other girl was a puzzle she could not understand. The thought that he was not solely hers, solely her male source of amusement and wit and affection, fanned her new found jealousy. The thought that maybe this was entirely his plan did not matter in the least to her. She found herself striding up next to the couple, hand tapping his shoulder.

            “Lily! Didn’t expect to see you here! Do you know Melissa, she’s in” 

            She cut him short, not caring in the least about Melissa or Melody or whoever she was.

            “Oh James, I’m so sorry to interrupt. It’s just, I saw you, and I realized I hadn’t said thank you being such a dear and staying up _so_ late last night to help me with that homework. I’ll see you later.”

            She finished with a quick peck on his cheek, striding back to the castle, smirk firmly in place.  As long as James Potter was giving up on things, that date with Melissa or Melody could be the first to go. 


End file.
